


Back to home

by ruffydeshinra



Category: Dark Souls II
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffydeshinra/pseuds/ruffydeshinra
Summary: 沒什麼特別的地方⋯⋯晚上睡不著的時候突然想到就寫了 很短很短 宛如速食麵
Relationships: Creighton the Wanderer/Mild-Mannered Pate
Kudos: 2





	Back to home

當然，他沒喊上那個混蛋。這點小事也要喊上他？克雷頓覺得不對勁，似乎他平生深以為信的直覺正在重重地敲響警鐘，那鐘聲足以將死人從他的土堆裡拉起、將活屍使他的思覺清明，好給那個撞鐘的傻逼送終。他總不能事事都想著培特，指望著靠他人的腦子過活還妄想自己能在其中分一杯羹。特別對方還是那種⋯雖然他的腦子確實很好用。

他掂量掂量那個從屍體上強拉硬扯下的皮袋子。皮的料子不錯，但裡面金屬碰擊的冰冷聲音卻不那麼令人高興。隔著柔軟的的革布他推擠出一枚錢幣，花紋倒是很高雅古典，或許是銀的，他不知道，但培特一定很開心看見這個⋯⋯

真該死！這種累贅在這種地方有個屌用！還有這個不切實的輕飄飄的感覺，我難道該慶幸這其中甚至鐵的成分更多，多到能用來找個什麼鐵匠打個什麼東西不成。克雷頓被自己想法逗笑了，可惜在街上沒人朝他投來什麼樣的目光。

但可能也有，向下的路上他根本就沒抬頭看。村民們反正也幾乎失去了交流的功能，那樣子正好，這裡什麼也沒有，沒有人會記住他，他也不會記住任何人。放浪騎士的臨時落腳點。可說真的，什麼樣的人會把自己的家的住址主動地安排在這種地方⋯⋯聞所未聞，見倒是見了。他看著手上的硬幣，那沒裝什麼東西的袋子便充當了還算良好的擦拭工具。其實，他本來沒有什麼準備要自己單幹的念頭；這身裝備的米勒味道可能太濃重了點，刺痛了某個廢物的心；或者現在別在腰間的這把斧頭太顯眼了些⋯他原本以為在這就沒人能認得出的⋯⋯管他娘的，克雷頓認不出來這是哪個國家曾經發行過的貨幣，但總之在這絕對不如靈魂管用。但是斧頭的鋒卻因為斷了人的骨而有些磨了⋯他幾乎有想像到培特那張可惡的嘴臉了，就像死死的螞蝗一樣釘在心上，他媽的⋯⋯


End file.
